My Sun, My Star and My Moon
by Nisca31tm-emerald
Summary: Sinar mataharidapat menembus tebalnya topeng yang aku kenakan. Matahari itu bahkan bisa menyinari hingga ke dasar hatiku yang paling dalam. Tapi saat matahari itu sudah pergi? Dapatkah aku tersenyum lagi dan menjadi diriku sendiri lagi? Aku menginginkan dia. Aku mencintainya dengan segenap perasaanku, namun aku tidak bisa jujur dengan dia. Aku payah. Dan dia pergi. Dramione.


"**My Sun, My Star, and My Moon"**

**Nisca31tm-emerald**

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter bukanlah milik saya. Saya hanyalah author yang meminjam chara yang ada untuk membuat fic ini. :3

**Warning : **AU. Banyak typo (s) dan kekurangan lainnya. Alur mungkin tidak jelas. Ceritanya mungkin dari chptr ke chptr akan semakin ghaje. Saya sudah memperingatkan anda**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**Rate : **T

**Happy Reading~~~**

* * *

Kutatap hamparan lautan rumput berwarna jingga di depanku dengan tatapan datar, tanpa ekspresi. Kuhembuskan nafas lelah dari mulutku, kemudian aku menatap langit yang kini sudah berwarna kejinggaan dengan iris mata caramelku. Aku rogohkan tangan kananku pada salah satu kantong tas biru muda yang tersampir di bahu kiriku, aku ambil sebuah kamera digital kecil dan aku arahkan kepada diriku sendiri. Aku tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis menurut orang lain. Padahal nyatanya ini hanyalah senyum tak tulus yang selalu aku poles untuk membohongi dunia. Aku lihat hasil fotoku tersebut dengan wajah kembali datar. Aku bosan.

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang dan itu berhasil menerbangkan rambut secoklat madu milikku, sehingga membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Dengan pelan, aku sisir rambutku di sela-sela jari tangan kananku. Supaya lebih rapi.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Aku dapat mencium aroma mint dari tubuhnya. Tanpa melihatpun aku sudah tahu siapa gerangan orang yang berada di belakangku ini. Dengan pelan, aku pegang erat kedua tangannya yang masih melingkar di leherku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Untuk sekarang dan selamanya. Matahariku.

"Kenapa belum pulang? Nanti orang tuamu marah lagi." Suara baritone-nya terdengar sangat jernih. Namun aku tahu, di dalam suaranya itu terdapat sebuah kecemasan. Dan itu membuatku senang.

"Aku menunggumu." Sahutku dengan pelan, walau begitu aku yakin dia masih dapat mendengarnya. Itu terbukti dari cara dia mengeratkan tangannya yang masih aku genggam.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya dengan nada riang.

Mendengar itu aku langsung berbalik, menatap langsung kepada wajah rupawan orang yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangku. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang pucat mendekati silver, iris matanya yang berwarna biru pucat memancarkan kasih sayang penuh cinta, tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi serta kameja garis-garis yang dia kenakan dipadukan dengan jeans hitam menambah kesan rupawan dalam dirinya. Aku tersenyum kecil, kali ini bukan senyum palsu, melainkan senyum tulus yang hanya kutujukan untuknya seorang. Dia membalas senyumanku, hingga gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapi terlihat. Inilah kebahagiaanku, kebahagiaan saat melihatnya tersenyum.

"Ayo."

Dia menarik tanganku hingga berada di genggamannya, kemudian kami berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan pelan, seraya menikmati suasana senja yang mendekati malam. Kami berjalan berdampingan, sesekali dia tertawa pelan saat melihat hal yang menurutnya lucu. Tak jarang dia tersenyum, saat beberapa orang menyapa kami. Aku juga ikut menjadi riang hanya dengan melihatnya begini. Aku hanya berharap agar aku tak kehilangan cahayaku, lagi.

Langkah kami berhenti pada sebuah rumah bertingkat dua, catnya yang berwarna krem terang dan bersih membuat kesan anggun dan elegan, walau itu hanya sebuah rumah sederhana tapi kesan seperti rumah orang yang sangat berada. Dia tersenyum ke arahku, seakan menyuruhku untuk masuk. Ya, itu adalah rumahku.

"Kau juga. Masuklah ke rumahmu, Draco." Aku juga menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke rumahnya yang tepat berada di depan rumahku. Rumah kami sangat identik, mungkin yang membedakannya cuma warna cat dan pekarangan saja. Selain itu, bentuk, jumlah ruang dan sebagainya sama. Karena memang pendesain rumah kami adalah orang yang sama, yakni kakekku.

"Baiklah. Kita lakukan secara bersama-sama." Seakan tak mau kalah, dia –Draco- menyahut dengan nada menantang dan senyum mengejek. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil membalas senyumnya yang terkesan menyebalkan itu.

Setelah hitungan ketiga, kami sama-sama berbalik dan menuju rumah masing-masing. Aku ke arah kanan, dan dia ke arah kiri. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan aku merasakan dorongan hatiku untuk berhenti dan berbalik, aku sempat ragu. Namun dengan pasti aku berhenti tepat beberapa langkah dari pintu depan rumahku, dan kemudian aku berbalik, menatap ke arah rumah Draco. Tiba-tiba mataku terbelalak, aku kaget, wajahku memerah saat dia juga sedang menatap ke arahku, dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Rupanya dia tak berjalan ke arah rumahnya, yakni berhenti dan beranjak menuju pagar rumahku dan bersandar di sana. Mengawasiku untuk memastikan bahwa aku masuk ke rumah dengan selamat. Tapi itu berlebihan.

Draco tersenyum samar padaku, dia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan bibirnya berucap tanpa suara. Namun, aku mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan.

'I love you…'

Wajahku bersemu merah saat aku tahu apa yang dia ucapkan. Dengan tersipu aku menunduk dan melambai balik kepadanya, pasti sekarang aku terlihat sangat bodoh. Karena tak mau terlalu lama, itu bisa membuatku kehabisan darah, aku langsung berbalik dan berlari kecil memasuki rumahku. Tentunya dengan wajah yang sangat merah merona. Aku bahkan mengabaikan senyumannya yang sangat kusuka itu.

**# # #**

"Aku pulang." Kataku pelan saat memasuki pintu depan. Aku sudah bisa mengendalikan mimik wajahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang!?" Suara keras ibuku membuatku terdiam, menunduk dalam. Aku memang paling takut jika sudah seperti ini. Kena marah ibuku.

"Kenapa hanya diam!? Apa kau melakukan hal yang kurang baik di luar sana!?"

"Tidak, Mom!" Bantahku dengan cepat. Aku memandang ibuku yang berkacak pinggang dengan apron krem melapisi baju depannya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya terlalu asyik berdiam diri dan membaca, selain itu aku juga bersama dengan Draco, Mom tak perlu khawatir…" Sahutku dengan lirih. Aku tak suka adu mulut, apalagi dengan ibuku sendiri.

"Baiklah, Ibu mengerti. Lain kali kalau kau ingin pulang terlambat teleponlah dulu. Untung ayahmu belum pulang. Sekarang ganti bajumu dan bantu ibu di dapur."

"Baik." Sahutku seadanya. Ibuku memang orang yang sangat memanjakanku, beliau keras kepadaku sekaligus sangat sayang dan memperhatikanku. Sedangkan ayahku adalah orang yang sangat keras melebihi batu. Jika ayahku sudah berkata A. maka memang itu yang berlaku.

Sesampainya di kamarku di lantai dua, aku tak membuang waktu untuk langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Rasanya lelah sekali. Wajahku yang tanpa ekspresi langsung disiram oleh air hangat. Sangat menyegarkan dan membuatku rileks dari segala penat yang sejak tadi menderaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Menuju lemari dan mencari baju yang ingin aku pakai, dan pilihanku jatuh pada sebuah terusan tidur berwarna biru pucat. Rambut pirang kecoklatanku kuikat ekor kuda ke belakang. Dengan santai aku menuju dapur. Menemui ibuku yang minta untuk dibantu menyiapkan makan malam.

"Jadi, apa ada kejadian yang membuatmu merasa kesal hari ini?"

"Tidak, hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya. Sangat persis, Ma." Jawabku sekenanya. Hari ini memang hanya terjadi kejadian yang sangat biasa. Ya, menurutku memang itu yang terjadi.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi hanya perbincangan tidak penting antara aku dan ibuku. Sampai ayahku datang dari kantor dengan pakaian yang lumayan berantakan. Mungkin masalah kantor menjadi sangat berat untuk ayahku yang memegang banyak tanggung jawab tersebut. Kadang aku merasa kasihan, namun saat rasa kasihan itu akan muncul, sebuah rasa kesal tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatiku. Ya, karena ayahku tidak sebaik luar penampilannya. Aku mengetahui itu, setiap sandiwara yang ada di dalam keluargaku. Namun aku hanya tersenyum palsu dan bertingkah seperti biasanya. Karena memang, aku sudah terbiasa. Terbiasa dengan kebohongan dalam setiap detik hidupku. Lalu aku mengosongkan pikiranku saat kami semua duduk di kursi masing-masing dan memulai makan malam. Setelahnya yang aku ingat adalah aku pergi menuju kamarku dan mulai memejamkan mataku dan mengingat-ingat bagaimana keluarga dan hidupku.

Ibuku adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sangat hangat dan pengertian, namun dibalik itu semua beliau adalah orang yang sangat pandai berkata-kata dan membuat seolah beliaulah yang selalu benar. Termasuk berselingkuh di belakang ayahku. Ibu pikir aku tak mengetahuinya, namun aku sudah mengetahui itu sejak awal, sejak saat pertama ibu bertemu dengan laki-laki muda itu. Namun entah kenapa aku tak pernah membahasnya, aku hanya berpikir mungkin ini adalah salah ayah karena sering meninggalkan kami di rumah saja sehingga ibu bosan, dan nanti ibu akan berhenti. Namun nyatanya sampai sekarang ibuku tak pernah mau berhenti dan bahkan malah makin menjadi saja. Tapi meski begitu aku tetap tak pernah membahasnya.

Ayahku adalah seorang direktur utama sebuah perusahaan yang sekarang mulai maju. Beliau sangat keras dan selalu bertindak dengan logis dan rasional. Beliau adalah sosok ayah yang sangat tegas dan berpendidikan tinggi. Selalu jadi orang kepercayaan baik di kantor ataupun di masyarakat. Ya itulah ayahku, sosok sempurna bagi setiap orang yang mengenalnya, tepatnya mengenal topeng ayahku. Sebenarnya beliau tidaklah lebih dari seorang penipu yang suka berkeliaran di gang sempit. Beliau bahkan sangat menyukai gadis sekolahan, dan anak-anak remaja untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Bahkan tak terhitung banyak orang yang telah ayahku hancurkan. Dan sampai sekarang posisi ayahku bukannya tergoyah, tapi malah makin kuat. Aku mengetahui kebenaran itu dengan mataku sendiri tepat saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Aku sangat shock namun aku tetap mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja.

Dan ironisnya lagi, sebenarnya ayah ataupun ibuku sudah mengetahui kebusukan masing-masing dalam diam. Mereka terus memerankan sandiwara mereka seakan-akan mereka tengah berada dalam keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Dan see, disinilah aku hidup. Bahkan di dalam keluargakupun sangat penuh dengan kebohongan. Sebenarnya aku sangat bosan dengan semua itu, namun aku berpikir, kemana aku akan pergi jika aku meninggalkan kepalsuan ini? Kemana? Apa ke tempat yang juga penuh dengan kebohongan di luar sana? Atau ke tempat yang suci, dan tak ada kebohongannya? Dan di mana diriku yang cocok dengan tempat suci tersebut jika sesungguhnya aku juga tengah memerankan peranku dengan baik di dunia penuh kebohongan ini? Aku memang sejak awal tak memiliki tempat. Aku sejak awal sudah berada dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan dan itu sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah dapat berubah.

**Tak!**

Aku membuka mataku yang tadinya terpejam. Dengan malas aku mengerling ke arah jam dinding kecil yang berada di atas lemari pakaianku. Jam 1 dini hari. Masa bodoh, pikirku. Dan aku mulai memejamkan mata lagi.

**Tak!**

Suara itu terdengar lagi, seperti sesuatu yang keras bertabrakan dengan kaca jendela kamarku. Apa ada tupai yang melemparkan biji-bijian di jendelaku? Aku berpikir ngaur.

**Tak!**

Lagi, dengan pelan aku menyingkap selimutku dan berjalan pelan menuju jendela. Apapun yang ada di luar sana sungguh sangat mengganggu. Binatang apa gerangan yang bisa melempar biji-bijian atau batu kecil itu beberapa kali tepat mengenai kaca jendelaku, tidak mungkin tupai, kan?

Aku membuka jendela kaca berdaun dua milikku dan langsung melihat ke arah luar, mencoba mencari tahu siapa atau apa yang melempari kaca jendela kamarku. Akhirnya iris mata caramelku menemukan sosok pelakunya yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan melambai ke arahku. Alisku menaut, apa maksudnya ini?

"Turunlah! Ayo jalan-jalan!" Sang pelaku –Draco- berbisik kepadaku dari bawah tanpa suara. Dengan masih bingung aku mengangguk, rasa kantukku lenyap sudah. Tergantikan oleh rasa hangat yang menjalar ke kedua pipiku.

Dengan langkah pelan aku menuruni tangga. Gesit seperti tikus yang takut dimangsa kucing, aku langsung menyerbu ke arah pintu depan dan segera menemui Draco yang kini sudah menungguku di pagar rumahku. Ku tatap ia yang kini tampak sempurna dengan senyuman yang mempesona. Dia tertawa kecil saat melihat penampilanku yang lumayan berantakan.

"Kau bertambah cantik." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek dan senyuman yang sangat jahil. Senyumnya terlihat miring dengan rentetan gigi putihnya, matanya berkilat sangat penuh dengan humor.

"Kau!" Teriakku pelan sambil mencubit lengannya yang terlapis oleh jaket berwarna coklat muda. Pada bagian jaketnya terdapat motif-motif yang sangat rumit, mirip dengan batik tanpa corak yang menentu –abstrak-.

Lagi-lagi dia tertawa di tengah ringisannya. Seakan-akan dia mengejekku lagi. Kali ini habis sudah kesabaranku. Ku tendang kaki kirinya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga dia meringis dengan sangat keras. Dia menatapku dengan tajam sebelum tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Wajahku bersemu merah. Ya tuhan! Dia manis sekali!

"Kenapa? Tergoda melihatku?" Draco tersenyum ganjil kepadaku. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Namun, gelitikan di hatiku meminta perhatian lebih, sehingga aku tak begitu memperhatikan senyumannya lagi.

"Bu-bukan!" Sahutku dengan sangat cepat namun terbata.

"Kau tau, 'Mione. Kau sangat manis jika sedang gugup seperti ini. Kenapa tidak sering-sering saja?" Draco lagi-lagi berujar dengan nada mengejekku. Memangnya aku gugup begini karena siapa? Sulutku dalam hati.

Melihatku yang diam saja, Draco terlihat khawatir. Dengan pelan, dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan penuh perhatian. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku dan membisikkan kata-kata yang mampu membuatku mencair. Namun entah kenapa meski tahu dia sangat mencintaiku, aku tak pernah membalas perkataan cintanya itu. Padahal aku ingin, namun aku takut dia hanya berdusta.

"Ikut aku…"

Dengan tangan yang saling bergenggam. Tangannya yang lebih besar dari tanganku menyelubungi tanganku yang kecil, membuatku merasa hangat degupan jantungku juga sudah tidak teratur lagi. Aku sangat bahagia kini. Ada seseorang yang menggenggam tanganku, melindungi ragaku dan menjerat hatiku dengan begitu lembut. Matahariku yang sangat berharga. Andai waktu berhenti, aku tidak menyesal, selama aku bisa terus seperti ini dengannya karena waktu yang aku lalui dengannya bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Hanya dengannya aku menjadi seorang Harmione yang sesungguhnya.

Draco berhenti. Dia membawaku ke pinggir sebuah sungai yang berada di pinggiran kota. Di sana memang sangat sejuk, lampu malam yang remang-remang serta sepinya tempat itu membuat detak jantungku terdengar sangat jelas. Draco memang sangat tahu apa yang aku butuhkan.

Dia dan aku duduk di pinggir sungai, dia melepas alas kakinya dan mencelupkan kedua kakinya yang jenjang ke dalam air. Menikmati air dingin. Aku terpana. Dia sangat tampan, wajahnya yang dingin, senyuman yang tidak terkembang serta tatapan mata yang datar membuatku sangat terpesona. Dia memang kadang bisa berbuat begitu dingin melebihi diriku, sama seperti sekarang ini, Sama seperti matahari yang kadang ditutupi oleh awan-awan. Dan aku tidaklah membencinya, aku malah suka sisi lainnya tersebut.

"Mione, jika aku pergi kau akan baik-baik saja kan?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang datar. Dia tidak memandangku. Aku merasa jika dadaku berdesir tidak nyaman. Tentu saja aku tidak akan baik-baik saja jika dia tidak ada. Namun bukannya menyanggah, yang keluar dari mulutku malah sebaliknya.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah biasanya juga sama saja?" Ucapku dengan nada biasa. Padahal aku berontak dalam hati. Kau bodoh Mione! Kau tidak akan baik-baik saja jika Draco tidak ada! Kau bahkan tak bisa bernafas dengan benar jika dia tidak di sisimu. Tapi rupanya ego belum juga dapat pergi dari hatimu sehingga kau sering berdalih.

"Baguslah, 'Mione. Karena aku akan pergi besok pagi. Ke Jerman dengan Orang Tuaku."

Perkataan Draco bagai dibawa angin oleh Harmione. Dia terdiam bak patung dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat, matanya sayu namun penuh dengan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Kenapa perpisahan terjadi? Tidak bisakah Draco tinggal dengan dirinya saja? Egois memang memikirkan hal tersebut. Dia ingin berucap hal yang ada di hatinya. Dia ingin Draco terus berada di sampingnya hingga akhir. Namun lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa berucap dengan benar.

"Be, begitukah? Semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana… Hahaha…" Harmione berkata dengan riang, senyuman mengembang di wajahnya walau terkesan hampa. Sedangkan Draco yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum pahit. Dia tidak akan pergi jika Harmione tidak mengijinkannya. Dia akan tinggal jika Harmione menginginkan itu. Namun apa yang dia dapat? Iris matanya yang berwarna biru silver terlihat sendu. Namun dia kembali tersadar. Dia tidak boleh egois.

"Mione? Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Harmione tidak menjawab. Dia terdiam bagai patung. Bahkan dia tetap diam saat sepasang tangan kekar merengkuh tubuhnya dengan sangat lembut. Hingga beberapa puluh menit mereka habiskan dengan saling berpelukan. Harmione tak bergerak sedikitpun, matanya terpejam. Tangan Draco yang melingkar di belakang tubuhnya, sedangkan tangannya yang tetap diam di samping tubuhnya seakan tak memiliki tenaga apa-apa. Bibir yang sama-sama terkatub.

Harmione tidak ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Dia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya dia pulang ke rumah setelah 'berpisah' dengan Draco. Air mata yang semula dia tahan kini tumpah sudah. Isakan yang dia tahan, kini pecah sudah. Dia menangis dalam diam. Sungguh ini menyakitkan. Jika bisa, dia ingin mati saja. Kehilangan matahari itu bagaikan kehilangan separuh jiwa. Andai Draco di sini, memegang tangannya, mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan membuatnya mencair. Andai dia mengatakan perasaannya, apakah Draco akan tetap bersamanya?

"Draco, I love you …"

Lirih, pernyataannya menjadi mengantar tidur, dengan tangan yang menggenggang sebuah liontin perak dengan permata biru bak iris mata Draco, Harmione mulai terlelap dengan bekas air mata di wajahnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Sekian dan terimakasih …

#plaakk!

Saya menerima flame, kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Mohon Riview ya … :3


End file.
